Parental Control
by IHeartZacEfron
Summary: Hermione’s parents are tired of her excessive arguments and the rudeness of Hermione’s boyfriend Ron. So when the opportunity is presented for Hermione to be featured on Parental Control, her parents both decide that this was the time to find Hermione the
1. Ron the Git

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Harry Potter… if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing Fan Fiction. I would be on a shopping spree at Bloomingdales… And I don't own any rights to MTV's Parental Control.**

**Summary:** Hermione's parents are tired of her excessive arguments and the rudeness of Hermione's boyfriend Ron. So when the opportunity is presented for Hermione to be featured on _Parental Control_, her parents both decide that this was the time to find Hermione the perfect guy…JUST FOR LAUGHS!

"RON! Would you stop doing that? It's so immature!" Hermione hissed at Ron. He continued to shoot the owl pellets he had collected from the owlery at the board behind Professor Binns. "Ronald Weasley, you jerk! Stop right now before you get points deducted from Gryffindor!"

Ron flashed her a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sighed. She didn't enjoy dating Ron anymore, but she didn't know how to break up with him without making everything awkward between them afterwards.

"Class dismissed. Remember your homework," Professor Binns sighed.

"Homework? What homework?" Hermione began to panic. "I didn't hear about any homework!"

"That's because you were too busy lecturing me!" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble," Hermione replied. _I just wish it wasn't me, _she thought.

Harry walked along silently with the bickering pair. He had become a third wheel since Hermione and Ron had begun dating. And being their third wheel was no fun. All they ever did was fight like brother and sister, and then make up before the day was over – just to start the annoying cycle all over again the next day.

Once all the lessons for the day were over, Hermione sat down in her favorite chair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write her parents a letter.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**This term at Hogwarts has really gone by fast. I should be arriving home in about two days time. I am going to be bringing my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, with me for you to meet him. He has been a bit of a pain lately, but I think you should like him.**

**I'll see you in a few days at King's Cross. **

**Love you very much,**

Hermione 

Hermione took the letter up to the owlery and fastened it to a school owned owl's leg and sent it off to her parents.

A few days later, Hermione and Ron said their good-byes to Harry, who was staying at Hogwarts alone for the first time, and boarded the carriages to Hogsmeade to take the Hogwarts express back to London.

The day started off rocky for Hermione and Ron; it had rained the night before and puddles were all over the ground. To Ron's amusement, an invisible thestral splashed water all over Hermione. Ron followed suit and stomped in every puddle he saw, soaking Hermione to the bone.

When they boarded the train, Hermione dried her clothes off and sat down next to Ron. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt the weight of Ron's arm drape around her shoulders.

"Oi, Dean, could you toss me a chocolate frog?" Ron took the frog from Dean's outstretched hand. He took his arm off Hermione and greedily began to rip open the wrapper to the candy.

"Dumbledore again," Ron sighed as he tossed the card from the package into the air. It promptly came back down and landed in Hermione's hair. Ron pointed at the card in Hermione's hair and laughed.

"Could you get it out, Ron?" Hermione asked. No reply. Ron was now eating a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione looked across the compartment at Parvarti Patil, who rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior. Hermione felt around in her hair for the card. When she found it, she threw it at Ron's head.

When they finally reached King's Cross, Hermione grabbed Ron by the hand and led him to her parents. "Now Ron, please don't do anything stupid or immature. You need to make a good impression on my parents," she warned him.

"What do you have to worry about?" Ron said thickly. He smiled, and Hermione managed a weak one in return.

As they came closer to her parents, Hermione began to notice every little flaw with Ron, starting with the streak of chocolate running from the left side of his mouth to the middle of his cheek. Hermione sighed as she reached up to wipe it off with a napkin. _This could be one long week._

_A/N: Yeah, the first chapter's short, but I will try to make the other ones longer. The more reviews, the faster I update!_

_I love Zac Efron_


	2. Table Manners and Arguments

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer…

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she saw her parents. She ran to them and greeted them with an embrace.

"Darling, how are you?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine. Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Ron Weasley," Hermione gestured to Ron.

"Hello Ron, we've heard so much about you over the past seven years. It's a pleasure to actually get to meet you," Mr. Granger said. Mr. Granger held out his hand and Ron shook it vigorously.

"Alright, let's get going," Hermione and Ron followed the Granger's through the crowd.

When the four arrived at Hermione's house, Ron was utterly in shock. He had no idea Hermione had that kind of money. Her house was huge; probably about four stories, made of brick, and had large white columns lining the front. Gardens covered most of the landscape.

"Wow," Was all Ron could manage to say.

"Ron, your bedroom is the second door on the left, right next to mine," Hermione told him when they entered the house.

"Kay," Ron replied, and immediately raced up the stairs to his new room, not even bothering to wait for his girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Granger raised their eyebrows. Hermione just shrugged.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just lounging around upstairs, and Ron and Hermione managed to go the whole time without arguing. It was definitely a new record for them.

Hermione and Ron were both lying on the couch in Hermione's room, her feet resting in Ron's lap.

"You know, Ron, we've actually gone this whole day without fighting." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're right we haven't." Ron replied with one of those grins that reminded her of why she ever went out with Ron in the first place. _Maybe he's not such a git after all, _Hermione thought.

"Hermione! Ron! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs. Ron immediately sprang up from the couch, almost knocking Hermione off. _Typical Ron. _

"So, Ron, what do you plan on doing after you leave Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Granger at dinner.

"I'm not really sure. Probably something for the Ministry." Ron replied with his mouth full. Mrs. Granger winced as a piece of chicken rolled out of his mouth and on to the table.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Mr. Granger replied.

Dinner continued on like that: Mr. Granger asking Ron a series of questions while Ron replied, ever so rudely, with his mouth full, causing Hermione to sit there in total disgust.

After dinner, they all retreated to the Granger's family room to watch TV. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat down on the couch, while Ron and Hermione chose the loveseat. Ron immediately propped his feet on their expensive mahogany coffee table.

Mr. Granger flipped through the channels. While surfing a few American channels, he came across MTV and found the show on the screen particularly interesting. The show was called _Parental Control. _It was about parents that weren't happy with their daughter's boyfriend, and were able to choose two guys for their daughter to go on a date with. After the daughter has gone on the two dates, she has to choose if she wants to be with one of the new dates, or stay with her boyfriend. Luckily, it was a marathon, so the four watched it late into the night.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron continued to show his rude table manners. He even managed to throw in a few incredibly loud belches. Hermione sighed, _So much for being a gentleman._

Later on, Hermione and Ron went upstairs to watch TV.

"I feel terribly sorry for Harry at Hogwarts all by himself. I should have invited him here." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're always feeling sorry for Harry. He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived for God's sake! He has everything! Hes got the girls, the fame, the fortune! And your sitting here feeling sorry for him because he's spending the holidays and Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, stop being such a prat! Harry may have the girls, the fame, and the fortune but none of those things really matter! I guarantee you anything, Harry would trade all of that just to have a family to go home to for the holidays! You are so ungrateful!" Hermione said furiously. How could Ron be so cruel? Harry had lost everyone and everything that was ever dear to him, and Ron was still jealous?

Hermione abruptly got up from the couch, went to her room , and slammed her door.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger heard the argument. This was the first argument they'd ever heard the couple have, so they just brushed it off as a small row and carried on with their business.


End file.
